ReGreenify You
by Poet Screaming
Summary: “Would it be all right by you, if I degreenify you?” “All right, why not?” Elphaba woke up screaming. Rated M for mature content.
1. Chapter 1

_**A/N- So I'm still working on my other story, no worries! But I woke up today and this one struck me out of the blue. I hope you all enjoy it! (I apologize for the short chapters, too.) Please R&R? **_

"_Would it be all right by you, if I degreenify you?"_

"_All right, why not?"_

Elphaba woke up screaming.

It had been two years since Elphaba Thropp had graduated from Shiz University. She had gone into the Emerald City to begin her "unlimited" future with the Wizard, and had left everything and everyone she had known behind. Glinda and Nessa had been heartbroken, Fiyero had been worried, and Boq had been determined to kill her for hurting Glinda. As she drew her cloak about her face and prepared to enter the hustle and bustle of the morning market crowd, she wondered briefly about Glinda…how had she fared since that fateful day two years ago? Elphaba knew she could never see the girl again, not as she was now. But she missed her, still.

Sweet Oz, she missed her.

*********************************************************************************************************************************************************************

Glinda Upland sighed as she observed the city below from her window. She could hear her husband rustling papers in his study, and the teacups on the butler's tray clinking together gently as he offered her another serving. She smiled sweetly up at him.

"Yes, please. I do appreciate it so, Reginald."

"Anything for you, Madame Chuffrey." He turned smartly on his heel as he left the room. Glinda sighed again, and sipped her tea. Today, she needed something different. Life with Chuffrey was luxurious, but boring. She longed for the days at Shiz when she had been free to do whatever she'd wanted, and hadn't had to worry about her public image (though she had, fool that she was back then). She had been consumed by herself, her impact on society, and getting herself ahead of the competition in the vicious game of Life. Every girl she'd met had been a potential enemy…every boy had been a potential husband. (With the exception of Box…Boz….whatever that little Munchkin's name had been. He had been merely annoying.) Even Nessarose, the tragically beautiful girl without arms, had been a threat to her getting ahead. Only one person had ever made her feel as though she didn't need to fight to be seen. One person had made her realize that she wasn't merely an accessory, and that maybe she had the potential to create her own place in society. One person had made her feel like she could be genuinely loved. And that one person had vanished from her life without even a note of apology left to fill the void.

Elphaba. Glinda felt a momentary anger well up at her name, but it faded quickly with the memory of the feelings they'd shared the day Elphaba had left for good. Over the past two years, Glinda had said many terrible things about her old friend, but had never believed it. The Elphaba she knew was the person she missed to this day, and could never have done the horrible things she'd been accused of. Tears began to form in Glinda's eyes, but she blinked them away. Today, she needed to get out of the house. She stood from her table and began to dress, smiling reflexively at Chuffrey when their eyes met across the room, but her heart was heavy and her mind was full of unanswered questions.

"Reginald, be a dear and get my carriage ready. I do believe I want to go shopping today."

"As you wish, Madame Chuffrey."


	2. Chapter 2

Graduation Day was warm and sunny. The last day had been full of long goodbyes, tears, and happy memories, and now that the ceremony was over and they were officially Shiz University Alumni, everyone was beginning to go their separate ways. Glinda headed back to her dorm looking forward to her future, already having been accepted as a staff consultant for _Oz Weekly Magazine_. As she walked into the room, she noticed how bare and empty it looked since she and her roommate had packed their belongings. Elphaba sat in shadow at her desk, staring at the single suitcase lying on her bed.

"Elphie, what's wrong?" Glinda walked across the room and sat in front of Elphaba on the bed, concern etched across her pale blue eyes.

The green girl slowly acknowledged her. She held a half-empty bottle of Red Bear wine in her left hand, and was fidgeting with the hem of her blue wool skirt with her right. Her honey-colored eyes were still sharp and clear, but Elphaba was known far and wide for her ability to handle alcohol. The girl could drink a gallon of wine and be completely sober, while a few glasses would have Glinda stumbling over her own feet. Who knew how much she had already consumed?

Glinda gently took the bottle from Elphaba's grasp and set it aside, then replaced it with her own hand. A thought slowly formed in her mind, and the gravity of what it could mean caused Glinda's pulse to quicken.

"Why, Miss Elphaba…are you afraid to leave?"

Elphaba looked away. She'd never been afraid of anything before, but at this moment, she was terrified.

*********************************************************************************************************************************************************************

She had been called into the Headmistress's office two days before. She was swept through the door and ushered into a small back room by an excited, over-powdered Madame Morrible, who claimed to have "thrillifying news!" from the Wizard himself. As Elphaba was nearly shoved into a large, overstuffed leather chair, the bustling headmistress pulled a letter written on dyed green parchment from a hidden compartment deep within the recesses of her skirt, and proceeded to seat herself behind the wide quoxwood desk.

"Grommetik! A moment, please!" Her creepy tiktok servant vanished from the room. Madame Morrible fixed a sharklike smile on Elphaba, and continued.

"My dear Miss Thropp! You have been selected as the Wizard's Magic Grand Vizier!! He has written this letter to inform us of his decision, as I took the liberty of nominating you as Shiz University's choice of replacement. You will be picked up Friday evening, after graduation, and will be taken to the Emerald City to begin your formal training! It's what you've worked and waited for! I can only imagine how excitillated you must be! Now, you must understand that you cannot refuse this offer. No matter how you feel about it, you will be going. So, enjoy your next few days, and I hope you will remember those of us who have _striven_ to ensure your future is as bright and full of possibility as possible. "

And with that, Elphaba returned to her room, feeling vulnerable and shaken. Yes, it was what she'd wanted, but she never once thought it would fall into her lap like this. What was really going on here? Why did she suddenly feel as though this wasn't _her_ future at all?

She took a deep breath before walking into the room, where Glinda was primping herself at the vanity. As scared as she was, she couldn't let the bubbly blonde see her shaken. They were two days before graduating, and Glinda had become so much more confident in her own abilities to think intelligently and perform magic, instead of just being full of herself. Elphaba didn't want any of that to waver. Glinda had a bright future, and Elphaba was proud of her for the distance she'd come to realize it. But Glinda was still Glinda, and the squeal she emitted when Elphaba entered the room was a testament to that fact. As Glinda chattered about her excitement at graduating and the job she was looking forward to, Elphaba packed her bag, hoping that the blissful blonde wouldn't be shattered when she was finally on her own.

Now, Glinda sat holding her hand in silence, feeling worried, but knowing Elphaba wasn't the type to respond to too much prodding. Over the past 4 years, the feelings Glinda had formed for the odd girl had gone from loathing to caring to….loving? Yes, Glinda felt a strange affection and even love for the young woman she'd been so repulsed by all that time ago. So when Elphie's eyes finally met hers and the green lips twitched a smile, Glinda's heart leapt with joy.

"Oh, Elphie...everything's going to be okay! You know you'll never be alone as long as we're friends. We'll both be in the Emerald City, going on double-dates together, working close by, because after all, you'll be at the med school right there in downtown Emerald for your Vet Science doctorate, and I'll be at _Oz Weekly_, and we can always be there for each other…right, Elphie?"

Elphaba looked down and softly rubbed her thumb across the back of Glinda's hand. "Of course, my sweet. I'll always be there for you. Even if you don't know it."

A puzzled look crossed Glinda's face. Whatever could she mean by that? But she didn't question. She just smiled and clung to the hope that everything really was fine.

After a time, Glinda stood. "I'm going to go join the boys and Nessa for a celebratory dinner at the Quip and Quaff Pub. Will you be joining us?"

Elphaba stood as well. "Go ahead without me, but I'll be there soon. Oh, and Glinda…thank you for everything. I hope you know …you're my truest friend. And I…love you."

A huge smile blossomed on Glinda's lips. "I love you too, Elphie." She kissed her on the cheek before walking away.

She didn't know it would be the last time she saw the emerald-skinned girl.


	3. Chapter 3

The carriage ride to the Emerald City that night had been long and rough. The only sounds were the horses' hooves clip-clopping on the road and the creak of the carriage rocking back and forth over the uneven surface. Elphaba's escort, a Munchkin by the name of Dyx, snored loudly in the seat across from her. She sighed, and hoped sleep would claim her soon.

At noon the next day, she arrived at the Emerald Palace, where she was whisked away into the next chapter of her life.

*********************************************************************************************************************************************************************

One year later, Elphaba Thropp, Grand Vizier-in-training, entered the dark Grand Hall of the Palace. This would be her first meeting with the Wizard since arriving here, and she was nervous. After all, she had been trained to fear and respect the Wizard. And here she was, about to speak to him. She had no idea why. A sudden, deep voice thundered across the Hall, causing her to jump.

"You may proceed."

At the end of the Hall there was a large red curtain. As she started toward it, an eerie glow began to form. After a few minutes, the voice boomed again.

"Stop where you are."

Elphaba halted. The curtain fell away to reveal an enormous brass head, with glowing green eyes. As she watched, the head jerked toward her, and the mouth began to move. A different voice spoke.

"Welcome, Elphaba. I bet you're wondering why I called you in here today, right"

"Yes, your Ozness. "

"Of course you are. Every Grand Vizier I select must go through some…trials. The position is a huge responsibility and a huge risk for me. How am I supposed to entrust every single spell I know to one person if that person hasn't proven to me that he or she can be trusted? I need someone who is willing to do anything I ask, without question. So I called you here to assign you your first task. But you have a choice. If you choose to do the task, and succeed, you may proceed with your spells training. If you choose not to, you will simply be removed from the training program, and you will be free to go on with your life. Not everyone has what it takes to be my Magic Grand Vizier. Are you ready?"

Elphaba took a deep breath and let it out slowly. Her palms had begun to tingle with perspiration, and she wiped them on her dress. She could do this…this is what she had been training all year for. To do and act without question. How hard could this be?

"Yes, your Ozness. I'm ready."

"Good. Elphaba, your first task is this: you must find your friend Glinda. And then you must kill her."

Elphaba's vision narrowed to a small point, and her head began to spin. Kill Glinda? But why? There hadn't been a day that went by the entire year where Glinda hadn't crossed her mind. The guilt she felt at leaving the blonde alone had haunted her every moment, and she'd vowed to find her someday and apologize for everything. She loved her too much. There was no way she could ever kill her. She knew it meant her future, but her conscience wouldn't allow her to commit such a heinous act. She looked up at the head.

"Well?"

"I…I can't, your Ozness. I can't kill her."

The brass head's eyes bored into her. She suddenly felt two inches tall, but she didn't look away. The voice began to speak again.

"Very well. I had high hopes for you, and I'm disappointed to see you go, but you have proven yourself to be too goodly a person to be trusted. It may not make sense, but if your conscience prevents even this little act, if it came down to a situation where I gave you an order and your morals interfered, how can I risk that? A Vizier has no use for a conscience. But Elphaba, I would like to give you something before you go. I think a girl who's so good inside should have a matching exterior. Would it be all right by you if I degreenify you?"

Elphaba couldn't believe her ears. She was being expelled for refusing to commit murder, but rewarded for it, as well. She thought about her entire life, where she'd been stared at, taunted, harassed, and ridiculed for her skin color. She thought about how difficult it was for her to go into any public place and get any sort of service without a fight. And since she was being released back into the world to make her own way, what could it hurt by pretending she was a brand-new person with a brand new identity?

"All right, why not?" she replied.

An eerie silence filled the air. The glowing eyes went dark, and Elphaba tensed, waiting. A small creak echoed across the Hall, then a gush of water spewed forth from the Head's mouth, drenching her!

The sudden torrent knocked her from her feet, and as she twisted in agony with the water raining down on her, she began to scream. The smell of her own sizzling flesh filled her nostrils, and she vomited from the smell as well as the pain. She clawed at her clothes, trying to rip them away from the blistering, bubbling skin beneath. Her vision began to dim, and The Wizard's mocking laugh followed her down as she succumbed to the blackness.

*********************************************************************************************************************************************************************

Glinda stared out the carriage window as the driver carefully made his way through downtown Emerald. Boutiques and restaurants, bars and stores lined the streets, and people bustled around everywhere. When they arrived outside the Ozwood Mall, her personal escort cleared a path before the footman opened the carriage door for her. As she exited, shouts of "It's Glindaaaa!!!", "Over here, Your Goodness!" , and "We love you, Glinda!!" filled the air. Glinda waved and smiled, not seeing or really registering where all the shouts were coming from. All she wanted to do was walk through the mall and spend a little time engaging in retail therapy to pass another day.

A few hours (and a few thousand Emerald ruples) later, Glinda reemerged from the mall, exhausted from all the action, but having temporarily forgotten her earlier depression. She'd signed autographs and taken pictures with dozens of little girls who had claimed to be her "biggest fans", and given beauty and fashion tips to several gawky teenagers who had finally found the nerve to approach her. She loved her public, and her public loved her. She was in her element at the center of attention. Something still didn't fit, though. She'd built a name for herself by marrying power and promoting vanity, but at the end of the day, she still felt like one of those gawky teenagers herself, and longed to prove that she was more than just a pretty face. The carriage jerked to a halt, jarring her from her thoughts. She opened the curtain and looked out the window to find out what was happening. One of her guards had a sword to the face of a hooded figure that had fallen to the ground.

"Why don't you watch where you're going, you stupid imbecile? You just walked out in front of Madame Chuffrey! Are you trying to get yourself killed? Are you blind? Are you deaf?"

The figure did not reply, but sat with its head down, unmoving.

"Get up and get out of the way! Go, before I kill you!" The guard sheathed his sword and kicked the figure in the stomach before turning away. The person doubled over in pain, but didn't make a sound. Slowly, the figure got to its feet and began to shuffle away, clutching its stomach. The driver clucked the reins and her carriage began to move forward again. The figure turned and looked directly at her before disappearing into the crowd. There was no mistaking the eyes that met hers with that fierce gaze.

_Elphie. _


	4. Chapter 4

Elphaba slinked back into her small, windowless loft apartment and removed her cloak. Her brush with Madame Chuffrey and company had left her with a possibly broken rib. She lit a lamp, and as she slowly pulled off her shirt and began to examine her wound, she thought back to the last sight she saw before leaving the scene. Glinda's shimmering blue eyes had been staring back at her from that carriage, she was certain of that. So she'd made good, after all. She was the rich, popular Madame Chuffrey. Elphaba knew who she was, but had never seen her before today. She winced as she pressed in on the area where the guard's boot had connected with her body. Luckily, the rib wasn't broken, but it hurt like hell, and would be tender for a few more days. As she crossed the narrow room to the bathroom, she passed the only mirror she had in the place. It was an antique full-length mirror, double-sided, and gilded. The owner of the apartment kept it stored here. She hated mirrors even more now then she had as a child, and usually kept it covered with a sheet. But today, somehow, the sheet had slipped, and she caught her reflection in a small section that had become exposed. She pulled the sheet aside and examined her reflection. She was slender, fit, and tall. Her stomach was flat and feminine, and she had pronounced hip bones that barely held up the men's trousers she wore. She had small, but perky breasts. Her skin was no longer smooth and beautiful like it had been in her teenage years. An ugly purple bruise was spreading across her right side, and the scars from her encounter with the Wizard now mottled her entire body, pinkish- brown and strange. Her face was what she was most ashamed of. She couldn't hide the scars as well there, and she would have given anything in that moment to just be the "green girl" again, instead of the hideous, scarred monstrosity she'd become. The only thing that had remained the same was her eyes, which were slowly welling with tears. There was no way she could ever face Glinda again.

She stared into the reflection of her eyes a few more moments before the mirror shattered.

*********************************************************************************************************************************************************************

Glinda sat awake as Chuffrey snored softly beside her. She knew it was Elphaba she'd seen today. Something was different about her face, but she would have known those eyes anywhere. Elphaba had the most intense amber eyes, which had always sent chills down Glinda's spine every time they locked onto hers. A tear fell onto Glinda's hand, and she stared at it for a moment. She had so many feelings ripping through her body at the same time, and she couldn't latch onto any of them. She felt lost, knowing Elphaba was out there. So many questions left unanswered. Why had Elphie left her? Why had she never come to find her? What was she doing now? Did she have a new life? New friends? A lover? Or children?

Glinda didn't know, but there was one thing she did know: she needed answers.

She needed to find Elphaba again.

*********************************************************************************************************************************************************************

The next day, she decided to see what she could find out about her long-lost friend. Chuffrey had left for a four-day business engagement at the Ozment Towers, so she had the perfect opportunity to sneak out on foot and do some sniffing around. She put on her plainest skirt and smock, and covered her hair and face with a matching veil. She left the house by the servants' entrance in the alley, and headed unnoticed through downtown Emerald, back to the place she'd last seen Elphaba.

She arrived on the corner of Emerald Ave. and Green Street, and looked around. Several people she knew passed by, unaware that she was standing there. Everyone looked like a tourist here, buying Wizomania souvenirs and sketches of the Emerald Palace. She sat on a bench in the park and watched the sea of faces for anything or anyone that might give her a clue to Elphaba's whereabouts. Her heart began to pound as a familiar hooded figure made its way through the crowded park. Glinda watched as the figure approached a man in a tall hat and stopped. They appeared to exchange a few words, then the man handed the figure a piece of paper. The figure hurried away.

Glinda followed.

Elphaba seemed completely unaware that anyone was behind her, but Glinda kept a safe distance, just to be sure. They approached a small, nearly empty café, where Elphaba turned in. Glinda remained outside and watched her choose a corner booth in the back. Her adrenaline pumped as she debated whether or not to follow her friend inside. But, deciding she not only needed but _deserved _answers, she took a deep breath and stepped into the café.

*********************************************************************************************************************************************************************

As she reached her neighborhood, she entered her favorite café. Elphaba sat with her back to the door, and pulled the paper out of her robe.

_Sir Griffin Chuffrey to wed Miss Glinda Upland_

_By ShenShen Caprice_

_In the fashion of love found only in fairy tales, Miss Glinda Upland has found her Prince Charming in Sir Griffin Chuffrey. The 23 –year- old consultant for _Oz Weekly Magazine_ recently accepted his marriage proposal at the Ozdust Ballroom in front of hundreds of friends and family. The two have announced their wedding plans at the Ozment Tower Chapel, followed by a reception at Oz Lake. When we asked the lovely Miss Glinda how she felt about marriage, her response was:_

"_I couldn't be happier!"_

Elphaba's heart broke as she read those last words. She could imagine Glinda's smile lighting her face as she spoke them. She closed her eyes and thought back to Shiz. The day she left, she had longed to kiss Glinda…to hold her and tell her she loved her more than anything in the world. But in the end, she was too afraid of how Glinda would react, and instead chose to let her walk away. It was her biggest regret in life, for now she could never face her again…not with her scars. Elphaba could still remember the exact spot where Glinda's lips had bushed against her cheek so softly, and the way she'd smelled. If she thought about it hard enough, she still smelled her. In fact, she smelled her right now. A small smile curled the corner of Elphaba's mouth as she floated in her own memory.

"Elphaba Thropp. I do believe we have some things to discuss."


	5. Chapter 5

Elphie's eyes flew open, and she immediately pulled her hood further over her face. She felt like a caged animal, and sought the fastest route of escape. Unfortunately, the only exit was the door she'd entered from, and Glinda was blocking it. She stood quickly, keeping her face turned away, but walking determinedly to the doorway. When she reached Glinda, she stopped, looking out from beneath her hood at the woman blocking her path.

Glinda's eyes shone like jewels. Her hair was covered by a veil, which she'd flipped away from her face, but the single stray curl that Elphie could see was just as golden as she remembered. Glinda had only become more radiant. Elphaba felt horrible and ugly, worse than she ever had, and she spoke from between gritted teeth.

"Madame Chuffrey, I'm sure I don't know who you're talking to, but if you'd kindly excuse me, I must be on my way."

Glinda wasn't fooled. She couldn't see Elphie's features, but she could sense that it was her. The low, venomous tone that came from those lips was pure Elphaba, and Glinda was determined not to let her slip away again.

"I'm sure I have the right person. I'd know you anywhere, Elphie. Why won't you talk to me?"

At the mention of her nickname, the one only Glinda had ever called her, Elphaba's heart broke, and she needed to get away. To be somewhere else. Anywhere but right here, where she was reminded of the way she'd failed her love, and now her love was married to someone else. The only comfort she had was that she had refused to obey the Wizard to protect her love. And now she would forever bear the scars of her defiance.

"Please, let me go. I need to leave."

"Damn it, Elphie! I deserve some answers! I need to know! Why did you leave me?"

Elphaba couldn't take it. She pushed Glinda aside and began to hurry as fast as her bruised ribs would allow.

Glinda ran after her. "Elphaba! Please! I understand if you never want to see me again, but at least tell me why!"

Elphaba's apartment was only a few steps away, and she gritted her teeth as her ribs sang in pain. Just a few more steps and she'd be safe. But she found herself slowing down…stopping…turning around. She faced Glinda. The blonde woman's face was soaked with tears, and her blue eyes pleaded for answers.

"Please…Elphie, it's just me. It's just Glinda. I'm not Madame Chuffrey. I'm not anyone. For Oz's sake, I've missed you. I've worried about you. I've remembered your birthday; I've written you letters that I couldn't send because I never knew where to find you. I've wondered for two years what I did wrong to make you leave me like that. All I want to know is why. How could you leave me when I loved you so much?"

Elphaba sighed. The guilt that was weighing on her heart was threatening to kill her, and she found she couldn't run anymore. This time, she had to face her. She had to show her what had become of Elphaba Thropp.

"Let's go inside. I don't feel comfortable talking out here."

Glinda followed Elphaba up a narrow stairwell with a single door at the top. Elphaba produced a key from inside her cloak and unlocked the door. Glinda stayed close to her because there were no windows in the room, and it was nearly pitch black until Elphaba lit the lamp. A bed came into view in the far corner, as well as a dresser and nightstand. Elphaba set the lamp on a small table with two chairs that occupied the corner near the door, and walked over to light the lamp beside the bed. A broken mirror was stationed near the open bathroom door. She still hadn't removed her cloak. Glinda sat in one of the chairs and watched her old friend move about the room, lighting candles. Finally, Elphaba sat across from her, and spoke softly.

"You look beautiful, Glinda. "

Glinda sniffled and smiled. "I would say the same, but I can't see you." She reached out to push the hood away, but Elphaba flinched back.

"Don't! "

Glinda jerked her hand back and looked as if she'd been slapped.

"I'm sorry…"

"No, Glinda…I'm sorry. Just…just wait until I'm ready, okay? It's a long story."

Glinda folded her hands into her lap, and Elphaba began to speak.


	6. Chapter 6

"So, you told the Wizard you wouldn't kill me? And he let you leave?"

"Not exactly. Glinda…I have to show you something. This is why I never came back to find you. It wasn't because I didn't miss you, and it was nothing you ever did. But you have to promise me that you won't scream…okay?"

Glinda looked confused. "All right, Elphie. I promise."

Elphaba took a deep breath, and took off her cloak. Her dark hair shook free and cascaded down her shoulders, like Glinda remembered. But something wasn't right. She covered her mouth as tears flowed. Elphaba's face was scarred and pink, not green as in Glinda's memories. Her amber colored eyes stared at the floor as she self-consciously reached up and covered one of her cheeks with her hand.

Glinda felt terrible for staring, but it was such a dramatic change. And knowing that Elphaba had endured this pain for refusing to kill her was unbearable. She reached out and gently stroked Elphaba's other cheek. Elphaba's eyes met hers for the first time, and her hearted melt all over again. It didn't matter that the girl looked different. She was the same. She was her Elphie, and she loved her still. Suddenly, Elphaba stood and turned her back to Glinda, as if she were trying to run away again.

"I'm sorry I left, Glinda. I'm sorry I abandoned you and everyone else at Shiz. I was afraid if I didn't accept the Wizard's offer, either someone would kill me, or kill you for knowing me. I couldn't have that. I felt I was protecting you by abandoning you. But I didn't know it would turn out like this. I don't expect you to forgive me. I'm so sorry…"

Glinda stood and put her arms around her friend's shaking shoulders. No matter what had happened in the past, they were together now. And Glinda had her answers. She stood in front of Elphaba and took her face in her hands.

"Elphie…I forgive you. I forgave you a long time ago. I was angry, but in the end, I missed you so badly that it didn't even matter. All I've wanted to do is jump into your arms like I used to back at Shiz, and have you all to myself again." And with those words, she softly kissed Elphaba on the cheek, in the exact spot she had the day they parted.

"What about your husband?"

Glinda looked down. "He doesn't know about you. He barely knows about me. We dated for two months, and I married him because I felt that if I didn't, I'd be stuck at that dead-end _Oz Weekly_ job for the rest of my life. You know I never could resist a party, anyway. But he paid for me to go to continuation school for sorcery. I am officially a sorceress now; though what I thought I'd do with it at the time, I'll never know. He never made me feel the way you did, though. He wants me for my looks. You liked me for my brains, what little there is. I don't even love him, Elphie. But I do love you." Glinda closed her eyes and pulled Elphaba into a sweet, nervous kiss.

Elphaba couldn't believe what was happening. She who was so beautiful kissing her, who was so deformed and hideous. But she couldn't help kissing back, as she felt the lips she'd so longed to taste covering her own. The fact that Glinda's eyes were closed eased Elphaba's nerves a little, but she couldn't keep her lip from trembling. Glinda stopped and looked at her, uncertain.

"What's wrong?"

"I just feel…I don't know…wicked. You're a married woman, and I'm a hideous, deformed freak. Worse than I was even when I was green. I don't understand how you could even look at me, let alone kiss me."

Glinda put her hands around Elphaba's hips and backed toward the bed, guiding Elphie with her. When they reached the bed, she pulled Elphaba beside her and wrapped her in her arms. It would have looked strange, with the shorter blonde spooning the taller brunette, but at the moment, it felt perfectly right.

"Elphie, listen to me. You were the one person I truly hated in Shiz. Do you want to know why? Because you were so beautiful." Elphaba groaned and squirmed uncomfortably at the memory. "Now stop that. Let me finish. You made me so self-conscious because you were beautiful without trying. And no matter how hard _I_ tried, I could never be what you were. And I hated you for it. But then, you made me feel beautiful because you saw past all the makeup and clothes and saw me. Saw my mind, my potential. You wouldn't let me get away with being an airhead around you, but you made me feel beautiful without trying. And I fell in love with you for it. And now? No matter how you look on the outside, you're absolutely beautiful, Elphaba. And you still don't even have to try."

She turned to face Glinda, looking deep into her eyes. Glinda smiled and laced her fingers with Elphaba's.

"I've missed you so much, Glinda."

"We're together now, Elphie. I don't ever want to lose you again. I have waited for this moment for two years. And damn it, Elphaba, you had better kiss me again."

So she did. She kissed her as if her life depended on it. She drank Glinda's touch into her soul, as though she'd die without it. And her tortured soul cried out for more, because it _had_ been dying. Glinda was more than a friend now…Glinda was her salvation. Elphaba intended to worship her appropriately.

*********************************************************************************************************************************************************************

Glinda straddled Elphaba's hips and took her top off, exposing her lacy white brassiere, then leaned down and resumed kissing her. Elphie's hands slid up her ribs and back, holding her close. Her long fingers deftly unsnapped Glinda's bra, and the garment fell soundlessly to the floor. Glinda began to writhe on Elphaba's pelvic bone, getting herself worked up. Elphie could feel the heat and wetness soaking through not only Glinda's panties, but her own. She gently rolled them over until she was on top of Glinda, and began to grind her pelvis against Glinda's center. She moaned into her mouth with every thrust.

"Harder…Harder… Please…Don't stop…"

Finally, Glinda couldn't take anymore. She wanted Elphaba inside her…she had ached for it for years, and now she needed to know how it felt. She held Elphaba's hips with her hands and gently stopped her. Elphaba looked at her, puzzled, but not ashamed, for they were past that now. Glinda slid her skirt and panties off and lay beneath Elphaba like a priceless nude painting. Glinda stroked down Elphaba's arms and gently ran her fingers over her hands.

"I want you… I've wanted you for so long. You've always been a part of me, and I can't stand another moment feeling disconnected. I want you to feel me…from the inside."

Elphaba's heart pounded. She rolled onto her elbow and slid her arm beneath Glinda's head, cradling her. Glinda took her Elphie's free hand and put it between her legs, forcing her to feel the slick wet heat radiating from there. Elphaba had never been with another, but her instincts took over and she began to work small circles with her fingers, closing her eyes, smelling the deep, heady aroma and listening to Glinda's breath catch and quicken as she found all the right spots. Glinda's legs began to twitch, and she moaned every time Elphaba teased her without entering. Finally, Elphaba slid a finger into Glinda, and began to move it in and out. Glinda bit her lip in pleasure, and Elphaba slid another in, working them faster. She could feel Glinda's body tensing beneath her, and she continued her motions, enjoying Glinda's nails in her shoulder. Glinda arched her back and began to rock her hips in counterpoint to Elphaba's fingers, making each thrust harder and deeper. The waves of pleasure crashed harder and harder in her mind, and as she exploded into climax, she buried her face in Elphaba's chest and pulled her closer with a hand behind her neck.

"Ohhh gooddddd Elphieeeeeeeee!"

She finally felt what Chuffrey had never given her. This was the way she had always wanted to feel, and the way only Elphaba could make her feel. As she relaxed, she felt safe in Elphaba's arms. She never wanted to let go. Elphaba stayed in her for a time, but finally slid her fingers out and wrapped her other arm around her lover. They lay that way for hours.


	7. Chapter 7

The next day, Glinda couldn't get Elphaba off her mind. She floated around her house and sang silly songs to the servants, the house cats…even the furniture. Reginald put up with her stoically. Elphaba had agreed to meet with her again this evening, and Glinda had planned a surprise for her.

She packed a basket full of food, wine, and a small, slim package, and headed back to the café. Sure enough, her hooded lover was already waiting for her. She touched her shoulder, and Elphaba stood up. They left the café together. As they entered the small apartment, Glinda was practically dancing with glee. Elphaba smiled at her, as she was being so cute, but couldn't help wondering what she was up to. Or what was in that basket.

As Elphaba spread her old blanket out on the floor, Glinda got some candles and set them out along with the contents of the basket. Fruit, bread, wine, and cheese first. Elphaba joined her on the blanket and they ate, talking about other things they had been through in the two years since they'd parted. Glinda smiled coyly as she took strawberries and cream from the basket. She and Elphaba took turns feeding each other and kissing, smiling the whole time, because they'd never been happier. Finally, Glinda took the carefully wrapped package out and laid it in front of Elphaba. Elphaba looked at it with a curious expression, but made no move to touch it.

"Well, Elphie, aren't you gonna open it?"

Elphaba picked it up. It was about seven inches long, and slim. She took a deep breath and carefully began to unwrap the paper covering. Glinda grinned devilishly and watched.

Elphaba had unwrapped….a wand. She gave Glinda a puzzled look.

"What's this for, my sweet?"

"I told you I was a sorceress, right? Well, I was wondering…would it be all right by you…if I regreenify you? I know a spell that just might work, and if it doesn't, well…at least you won't look any worse."

Elphaba swallowed. The wand trembled in her hand as she looked at Glinda. "You can do that? I tried every spell I could think of, and nothing ever changed this."

Glinda gently took the wand from Elphaba and kissed her softly. "I'm sure this isn't any of those spells. There are things they teach you in that school that you won't learn anywhere else. You gave me something back in Shiz, Elphie. You gave me the confidence to use my brain. Now I want to take what you gave me and give something back to you. You can't live your life scurrying around with your head covered up all the time. You are too much of a gift to this world. I know it seems like vanity, or maybe that I'm ashamed to be seen with you like this, but seeing you down like you are, ashamed of yourself…I just can't bear the thought of you living this way for the rest of our lives. So will you let me?"

Elphaba looked into Glinda's eyes, and saw the love she'd searched for all those years ago. But could she really reverse what the Wizard himself had done? She bit her lip.

"Will it hurt?"

"You won't feel a thing. The spell only works to restore you to your original state, so you'll be green again…are you all right with that?"

Elphaba considered for just a moment before grinning and taking Glinda's hand.

"All right…why not?"


	8. Epilogue

"Come on, Elphie! We're going to be late!"

Elphaba reached for her cloak and started down the stairs after Glinda. Together, they walked down the street, hand in hand, where the parade was just beginning. They shoved their way to the front and stood along the curb. Down the road, they could see the Wizard's hot air balloon floating awkwardly along the parade route toward them. As he passed them, Glinda kissed Elphaba for luck, and Elphaba threw her cloak into his basket, hitting him square in the face. Hand in green hand, they disappeared into the crowd, laughing.

***********************************************************************************************************************************************************************

**_A/N- Thank you to "Paige Halliwell" for the review! I know you're all dying to know what happens to Glinda and Chuffrey, and what will happen to Glinda and Elphaba, since Glinda is a sort of celebrity. And maybe the Wizard's reaction, hmmm? PM me if you'd like to see further development of this... =) _**

**_And I promise "The Koi" is still in the works! _**


End file.
